The invention relates generally to systems, such as spacecraft systems and satellite systems, and, more particularly, to a release apparatus that can be used with such systems.
At least some known systems, such as spacecraft systems and satellite systems, can use various types of actuators to release panel assemblies, arrays, probes, and other mechanisms and devices. At least some known actuators include pyro devices, “meltwires” or “burnwires”, solenoids, motors, and shape memory alloy devices that can retain and then release a deployable component on command. In some instances, it is desired to release two opposing elements at the same time so that the releasing action does not impart unpredictable loads to the deployable elements.
At least some known systems can enable such simultaneous release of opposing elements by using separate electrical or electrochemical devices. However, using such separate devices can make it challenging to obtain simultaneous release, especially over a range of conditions and potential operating voltages.